tokyo_magic_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuru Nozomi
Chizuru Nozomi ''' He lives with Kenta Maebara, in Mitaka, Japan and works for Misaki ENT. Chizuru was one of the original magical boys that was marked for depression years earlier by Kei. '''Biography His hometown is unknown. Personality Chizuru is an attractive and tall man who works for Misaki ENT. He works with Kenta to bring in new recurits to be idols. Chizuru is friendly, straight forward, kind and nonchalant. Even with this qualities Chizuru is aware of the dangers that Umi and Sakura are in and is the first to tell them that they are magical girls and they must fight against Satan. This also means that Chizuru might be withholding more information than he is letting Sakura and Umi know at the moment. Costumes/ Clothes ''' Chizuru wears very masculine clothing. His outfits consist of colors of dark green, grey, black and white. '''Clothes: Chizuru wears hoodies that are a dark color like grey, black, dark green and red. He always wears sports jackets and T-shirts. Chizuru is usually seen wearing black pants or slight navy. Costume: ' Chizuru has three green hair clips in his hair pushing his hair back. He is wearing a black male compression top with a grey and white sports jacket on top that has green stars buttons on it and a green hoodie attached. His pants are white with a splash of green on the bottom with black sneakers that has green streaks on the sole of the shoes. He has a black wrist band. '''Quotes: ' * "You girls are magical girls" (Episode 3) * "Kenta, come on."(Episode 6) * "Are you guys here for the audition." (Episode 1) * "Ah, girls welcome you made it in time." (Episode 2) * "Seems there is a couple things we have to confess." (Episode 3) * "Brother..brother Chi-Chizuru Noz-Maebara... Chizuru Maebara." (Episode 5) * "I keep having the dream...where you." (Episode 6) * "I love you too." (Episode 6) '''Songs sung by Chizuru Nozomi: * Happy Death (used in episode 6) * Unknow charcter song with the Kenta and Tomomi. 'Trivia: ' * Chizuru is a Magical boy just like Tomomi and Kenta. * Chizuru is Kenta's boyfriend making them the only canon MLM pairing in Tokyo Magic Star. * Chizuru is older than Kenta by two years because Kenta is twenty so that makes Chizuru 22. 'Speculations: ' * Chizuru knows more than what is he is telling about C'est la blue. * Chizuru and Kenta are Dating (true! it was assumed in episode 5 but confirmed in episode 6) * Chizuru knows that Misato, Conatsu and Kunonchi are really related to Umi and Ichicgo. * Chizuru and Kenta are sercetly working for Satan to bring in more sacrifices so they can live in peace. * Chizuru and Kenta retired after they were marked for despair and depression. (True! It was confirmed by Tomomi in episode 5, " I will keep fight so they can live their lives together.") * Chizuru, Kenta, or Tomomi will die. Category:Characters